Sweet life on deck
by Sysse
Summary: Deidara is sold as a slut to a certain redhead. Deidara tries to flee but to the blondes unlucky they re on a huge yacht. Will something unexpected happen on the journey? SasoxDeixSaso.


It was a dark night when Sasori arrived to a red tile house. He opened the wooden doors and walked in. The room he entered in was dark with few others in it. They all sat there with their dirt and fat. Sasori was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black costume-coat on him. Everyone could see that he was richer than the others. He took a seat and so the `black` shop could start… Or if you want the right term, humanshop. There were whores that had been sold for one-night things and the sale was getting empty.

"And now our last whore!" the seller yelled as he dragged a blonde "girl" after him on the stage. The blonde`s beautiful blue eyes seemed very dizzy and Sasori couldn't resist to buy her.

"I want her." he said out loud. The seller smirked and called Sasori backstage after the thing.

"It's 1000 for a night." he said.

"I don´t want her for one night. I wanna buy her only to myself. Just say the prize."

"I can´t do that, he is one of the bests."

"Did you just say he?" Sasori asked confused.

"Yes."

"Name the prize." Sasori demanded.

"20 000"

Sasori took the money of his wallet and then grabbed the blonde gently from his waist.

"There's 30 000. You can keep the change." Sasori said and walked off the building to his limousine carrying the blonde. The blonde was dirty and seemed very exhausted. He leaned on Sasori´s shoulder as the car drove further to the harbor. Sasori stood out from the car and took the blonde.

"You can go home now, and so you know, I´m not gonna rape this blonde." Sasori said emotionless.

"I know, Sasori." the driver said and drove off. Sasori carried the blonde to his yacht and went with him to the bathroom. He took the strippers costume off him and carefully started to wash the blonde's messy hair. He purred much shampoo and then massaged the blondes head on the same. He took the shower in his hand and washed the shampoo away. The blonde´s eyes half opened as he looked around him. He tried to stand up but was held back with strong arms.

"L-let me g-go." he stuttered "I-I don't w-wanna do th-this."

"Calm down. I´m only cleaning you up." Sasori said calmly. The blonde turned to see the speaker and his eyes met brown ones. Deidara just couldn't believe that someone would pay 1000 for one-night only to wash his hair and so on. He tried once again to stand up, but felt so tired of everything. He closed his eyes.

"I-if you do i-it… P-please be gentle." was the last thing Deidara said before passing out. Sasori sighed and lifted the blonde away from the bathtub. Sasori took a towel and wrapped it around the blonde. He went to his own hut carrying the blonde and then dressed him in black boxers and a big, white t-shirt. He placed the blonde on one side of his bed and then went to sleep next to him. He stared at the blonde awhile before kissing the blonde softly on his lips. He wrapped his hand around the sleeping blonde and fell asleep too.

Next morning Deidara woke up and felt something warm against his back. He turned around and saw a red head holding him and sleeping.

_My chance to run away_, Deidara thought and sat up. He walked to the door feeling dizzy. He hadn't got food in a pair of days, but that wasn't his biggest problem now. The red head had woken up.

"You can´t run away. The door is locked and you´re mine." The red head said while Deidara tried to open the door.

"I´m not yours! It was only a one-night!" Deidara yelled and tears ran down his face. The red head felt pity for Deidara, because he didn't get to choose. The red head sighed.

"No. I bought you to your whole life. But let's talk about it later. Come here and let´s eat breakfast."

Deidara was in shock.

"I have to be your slut for the rest of my life?!" Deidara cried even more.

"Calm down brat and come here." Sasori demanded.

"No!" Deidara yelled back. Sasori stood up and walked to the blonde. He grabbed the blonde from his chin and lifted his head higher.

"You´re mine. You obey me. And yes, you have to be my fucking slut for the rest of your fucking life!" Sasori yelled back to the blonde. And to make the blonde cry even more, he punched the wall hard with his fist.

"Now, stop crying and come with me so we can eat something." Sasori kissed the blonde on his lips and grabbed his hand tightly. He opened the door and Deidara took his chance and pushed Sasori away. He ran down the aisles and came to stairs. He climbed the stairs up and opened the door. The sunlight shone in his eyes and he was sure he was free now. When he could see better it hit him. He was on a big yacht. It was very luxury with all the swimming pools and things. Deidara fell down on his knees and tears rolled down his face again.

"Why… Why is this happening to me…?" Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Never do that again." Sasori said lifting the blonde up. He clapped his hands and a servitor came with many sandwiches and some juice. Sasori showed the crying blonde to a table and sat down on the other side. The servitor put one plate in front of Sasori and the other in front of Deidara. Sasori started to eat and watched on Deidara. Sigh.

"Eat." Sasori said.

"I-I´m not hungry…" Deidara tried.

"Look. I´m not sure when was the last time you have eaten, but I can see that you are starving." Sasori said with a calm voice. Deidara took the sandwich in his hand and started to eat it. In no time he had finished his food and drink. Sasori smiled at the blonde and offered more food to the blonde, who ate it. After Deidara had finished Sasori said:

"I´m Sasori. And your name?"

"Deidara." he had already calmed himself down. Sasori smiled.

"Dei-da-ra… I like that name." Deidara blushed.

"So… Where am I?" Deidara asked.

"On my yacht."

"Do I really have to be fucked every night?" Deidara asked his voice breaking.

"No, if I´m not in the mood." Sasori´s lips turned into a smirk. Deidara bursted out in tears.

"Don´t worry, I´m not gonna, like, rape you or anything." Sasori said.

"But you already raped, didn't you?!" Deidara yelled.

"No. I only washed you." Deidara´s eyes widened and he felt his hair.

"It´s silky and clean…" he said eyes on the ground.

_Maybe Sasori isn't like the others… No, he is._ Deidara thought.

"Do you have a family?" Sasori asked breaking Deidara´s thought.

"I-I don't…"

"No mum or dad, sisters, anything?" Sasori asked.

"Well… My father… Sold me to you and…" Deidara´s voice broke.

"WHAT?! How could he…" Sasori stood up and went next to Deidara. He hugged him tightly and Deidara tried to push him away but felt himself too weak. He cried a while until he leaned his head on Sasori´s shoulder.

"Can you let me free? I don't wanna be a sextoy anymore…"

"I´m sorry, but I can´t." Sasori said sadly. He had a plan that when they will arrive to the land, he would let him go. But everything does not always go as planned.

"Then why don't you already rape me and kill me from the inside?! Because you´re already doing it. Slowly! I´m a whore, whore!" Deidara yelled and pushed Sasori away. He leaned close to Sasori and started to kiss his neck.

"S-Stop it." Sasori moaned. Deidara continued and moved his hand to Sasori´s legs. He touched Sasori´s member through the fabric. Sasori´s eyes widened and he pushed the blonde away. Deidara fell on the ground and glared at Sasori who painted heavily. Sasori walked away from the blonde to his hut and throwed himself on the bed.

"Why… Why have I fallen for that whore…? No, he is Deidara…" Sasori covered his eyes with his arms. Not much longer Sasori had fallen asleep.

"Sasori! Can I come in?!" Deidara yelled behind the door. After Sasori had left him, he had met one of Sasori´s friends, Konan. She had told that Sasori bought her too and let her go, but she insisted to stay and serve him.

Sasori groaned and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, it´s unlocked." Deidara walked in. He took a look at the hut he had woken up in and went to the bed. He throwed himself next to Sasori, his hand landing on Sasori´s stomach.

"Ouch."

"I-I´m sorry…" Deidara said and sat up leaning over Sasori to see his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, Danna." Deidara said dreamily. Sasori pushed the blonde off him and sat up. He smiled at the blonde.

"Let me show you your own hut."

"What? Do I have a hut? Why can´t I sleep with you?" Sasori gave the blonde a disappointed look.

"That's why." he said and walked to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" he continued and walked away from his hut. After a few turns and some walking they arrived to a dark brown door. Sasori opened the door and showed Deidara inside.

"Change your clothes and come outside then." Sasori said closing the door. Deidara looked around his hut.

"Sasori has to be very rich…" He thought as he changed his clothes. He found an ocean-blue t-shirt and white pants. He dressed them on and went outside off his hut. Sasori was leaning against the wall and grabbed the blonde when he came out. Sasori pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed him. It didn't matter that the blonde didn't answer to it. Sasori then pushed Deidara away, still holding his hand, and dragged him in the hallways. When they arrived to a salon, they sat down on a red couch.

"Tell me something about you." Deidara said.

"Do you have a family?" he continued. Sasori looked at the blonde.

"No, my mum and dad died and I was the only child." Sasori sighed.

"Oh…" A calm beautiful music started to play its lovely symphony. Sasori stood up and offered his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Deidara took Sasori´s hand and they started to dance. Deidara looked Sasori in the brown eyes and smiled. He leaned closer to Sasori to feel his warm breath in his ear. Deidara rested his chin on Sasori´s shoulder. They danced. They danced until the music stopped. They separated, Sasori holding Deidara´s hands.

"Are you hungry? It´s already late in the evening." Sasori whispered to Deidara´s ear, his hot breath teasing Deidara.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go and eat." Sasori dragged the blonde with him away from the salon to a smaller room. In the room were many tables and a few people. Deidara hadn't seen so many people on the ship. He thought that Sasori was the only one here, if you didn't count the servitors.

"Who are these peoples?" Deidara asked.

"They´re my frien—"

"Yo Fucker! Oh, you got a pretty lady here" a silver haired boy yelled. Deidara´s face turned red. Red from anger. Sasori hugged the blonde from behind and kissed his neck softly. He lifted his head to see his friends.

"He is Deidara and he is mine." Sasori said giving everybody an own glare.

"I knew it! I knew tha—" A dark haired guy hit him on the head. The blue haired girl Deidara had met before said:

"That loud-mouth over there is Hidan, the one who hit him is his boyfriend Kakuzu. Those two over there is Itachi, Kisame and Pain. Pain has orange hair and Kisame is the one who is a bit blue."

"Okay."

"And we all work to Sasori." she added. Deidara turned around to meet Sasori.

"Your friends works for you?" he whispered silently to Sasori.

"We talk about this later. Now let's eat." Sasori said the last part loud so everybody could hear it.

"Go take a seat where ever you want." Sasori whispered and let go of the blonde. Deidara went sitting on an empty table, and soon Konan was on the other side of it.

"You should learn to know the others. I don't think you want to be with Sasori the whole journey." Konan said.

"Has Sasori bought all of his friends?" Deidara asked confused.

"Well… Not really." Konan said as Sasori sat next to Deidara.

"I haven't bought them all. It´s not nice of you to think that." Sasori said sadly. He didn't look at Deidara. He couldn't. Soon the food arrived and Konan decided to swift table. It was an awkward silence in the table when they ate. After Sasori had finished his meal, he left Deidara alone. But before he left he said:

"This evening you can do whatever you want on the ship. Just don't show yourself to me." Deidara looked at the closing door. Everybody was quiet and looked at Deidara.

"Oh shit, you got him really mad." Hidan said.

"Go after him." Kakuzu said. Deidara stood up and ran out of the door. He ran down the halls, but couldn't remember how to get to Sasori´s hut. Why was he even caring? He thought. He stopped running when he arrived the deck. He sat down on the edge of the pool while he looked up at the starry sky. He bathed his feet in the warm water. Something warm was running down his cheeks. He was crying. He stood up from the edge of the pool and walked inside. Before he thought about it, he was standing in front of Sasori´s door. Should he knock or not? He lifted his fist and silently knocked on the door. A groan came inside of the room and Sasori opened the door. When he saw the blonde he closed the door quickly. Deidara´s eyes watering again.

"D-Danna? Can I-I come in?" he said not louder than a whisper.

"No."

Deidara opened the door anyway and walked in. Sasori had a wooden puppet on his hand, while he sat on the bed. Sasori glared at the blonde. As soon as he saw the tears in Deidara´s eyes he sighed.

"What is it brat?"

"You´re mad at me… I-I´m sorry of what I said. I-I don't know why I even care." he continued.

"Come here." Sasori said and put the puppet away. Deidara walked closer and Sasori pulled him in his lap. He held the blonde tight and buried his face in the blonde hair. Deidara took the puppet and looked at it. The puppet was a girl with long caramel-blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is beautiful…" Deidara said more to himself than to Sasori.

"Thanks."

"Have you made this?" Sasori lifted his head to see the puppet.

"Yeah." Deidara placed the puppet on the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Huh? You mean sailing?" Deidara nodded.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere long or then not. We´re landing after a few days." Sasori answered and to Sasori´s big surprise Deidara hugged him back. And for awhile they sat there hugging each others. Sasori was the one to pull away first and he had a questioner look on his face. Deidara leaned closer to Sasori´s ear and whispered:

"I´m your whore so let me make you satisfied…" He tugged Sasori´s ear and moved on to kiss him. When he pressed his lips on Sasori´s lips, Sasori didn't answer to it. Deidara moved his hand to Sasori´s growing erection, and it was then Sasori pushed Deidara again off him. He panted heavily and lay down on the bed.

"Deidara… Don't do that again. Just don't." Deidara stood up from the floor and walked up to the bed. He laid down next to Sasori his head on Sasori´s chest. He listened to his heartbeat while Sasori played with the blonde hair before sitting up.

"I´m gonna go hang out with the others. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but before that, why do they work for you?" Sasori sighed.

"Because of their own will. As you know, I bought Konan as a whore too, but then let her go. She didn't want to leave cause she said that she owned me something. And so I took her as a servitor. Hidan was my childhood friend and he is very lazy, so he asked work from me so he could get easy away. Kakuzu worked for me before we became friends. Itachi, Kisame and Pain are from the streets." Sasori ended the long talk.

"Oh… Why did you buy me?"

"I thought that you were a girl, and to be honest it didn't matter that you are a boy. Any other questions?"

"Yes. How cheap was I?" Sasori froze.

"Do you really want to know?" Deidara nodded.

"I-I don't think I wanna answer that…"

"So I was fucking cheap."

"Dei… Tell me something about your past."

"My father sold me to you with a fucking little money. What else do you wanna know?"

"Something about your childhood."

"Hmm… I liked sculpting clay, the few times I got to. My mum got the idée of me being a whore when I was 15. And now I´m 19, so I could´ve ran away but they nearly gave me something to eat so I didn't have the power to do it." Deidara ended.

"Ouch… What if we stay here and sooner go hang out with the others?" Deidara nodded to that. Sasori lay down and took Deidara to his chest. Deidara shivered at all the memories he had just told. Sasori took blonde hair in his hand and started to play with it while he massaged the blonde´s head as well. After Deidara had calmed down, which took a while, Sasori sat up.

"Let´s go." he said and pulled the blonde up from his bed to the door. He gave a kiss on the forehead and took his hand in his own. They walked down the halls and arrived to a big salon like room. Everybody else was there too.

"Hey blondie, looks like you got the beast out of his room." Hidan laughed.

"Very funny Hidan." Sasori said with sarcasm and let go of Deidara´s hand. The evening went by fast and now Sasori and Deidara were walking to Deidara´s hut.

"Good night brat." Sasori kissed Deidara on the cheek.

"Good night." Deidara replied and went to his hut. He stripped his clothes of and went to the bathroom. He let the warm water ran in the bathtub before dipping himself in it. When he had washed his hair, with a shampoo that smelled to raspberry, and his body he relaxed in the water.

"Do I really have a crush on him…?" Just the thought of the hot looking red head with his muddy brown eyes got him hard. He stood up from the bathtub and wrapped himself in a big white towel. He dressed himself into boxers and curled into the covers.

Next morning Sasori woke up his face bathing in the sunlight. He sat up in and went to take a shower. When he was ready he dressed himself in black pants and a white t-shirt.

"Tomorrow… Tomorrow we will land." Sasori sighed. He lay down on his bed his dump hair messy when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." The enterer was Konan.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"It´s about Deidara." Sasori gave Konan a look that suggested to continue.

"Are you gonna let him go when we arrive?"

"Yes, that was my plan."

"But you like him. What if he doesn't come back?"

"I don't know." Sasori admitted "I have to hope that he does." Konan nodded to that.

"Well you still have one day to impress him. Let´s go eat." Sasori said and dragged Sasori up from the bed. When they walked to the dining room, Deidara was already there. He sat there with Hidan and Kakuzu eating on a pancake. Sasori went sit next to Konan leaving Deidara with the two other boys. When Deidara saw Sasori, his cheeks got an almost unseen pink shade. He continued to eat his pancake and got a bit sad when Sasori didn't say anything to him. When Sasori had eaten, he switched the table to sit next to Deidara.

"Good morning Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara."

"Fucking good morning indeed! Guess how long I got to wait for this blondie to get ready?" Hidan pointed at Deidara.

"It wasn't that long." Deidara defended himself.

"35 minutes…" Kakuzu said. Sasori gave a slight smile to his friends.

"Hey brat, you got something on your cheek." Sasori said.

"Huh? Where?" Deidara turned to Sasori. Sasori on the other hand leaned closer and licked the spot Deidara had pancake cream on.

"There." he said smirking. Deidara turned his red face away.

"Get a room!" Hidan just had to say that comment.

The day had passed and it was now 15 pm. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was cloudless which made the weather hot.

"Wanna go swim in the pool?" Sasori asked.

"N-no."

"Why not? It´s fun." Sasori said happily.

"I-I can´t swim." Deidara admitted.

"Well, then I got to teach you." Sasori said.

Sasori waited Deidara in the pool when he came out blue Hawaii board shorts on. Deidara sat down on the edge of the pool and his legs in the water.

"Is it deep?" Deidara asked. The blonde hair was on a high ponytail so they wouldn't float around in the water. Sasori stood up and the water was him a little under the shoulders.

"Your head is on the water." Sasori said comforting and took Deidara´s hand.

"Come, I´m gonna hold you so don't worry." Sasori said and took Deidara´s other hand and pulled him slowly into the water. When the water hit Deidara he panicked and jumped on Sasori. Sasori hugged the shaking blonde and held him close. After awhile he pulled the calm boy away, holding his hands.

"See? It´s nothing to be scared of." Sasori smiled. After a few hours Deidara had learned the ground how to swim. He swimmed around the pool holding Sasori´s other hand. After another hour Deidara didn't need help. He could now swim okay and swim in the pool.

"Thanks Sa-so-ri dannaa!" Deidra yelled from the other side of the pool. He swimmed eyes closed and soon crashed at Sasori´s back.

"Sorry." Deidara said happily and swimmed to the pool end. He jumped off the pool to the ground and sat down. Sasori swimmed and sat next to him.

"You can swim now." Sasori informed.

"Yeah. I didn't know it was so fun. Thanks again."

"Umm… Are you hungry? The food should be ready soon."

"Sasori… Can I ask you something?"

"Anytime."

"Why do you treat me so well? Shouldn't I be your sextoy and things?" Sasori looked at the sad blonde.

"Yes, but I´m not bad. Or at least I don't think I am. And I wanted to give you a chance to choose." Sasori said "But let´s eat something. The swimming made me starve."

Sasori and Deidara came to the dining room, and to both surprise no one else were there. They ate their meals, fish and potato, and talked with each others.

"You know, you really are a good person." Deidara said breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Don't say it yet." Sasori said. It almost looked like Sasori had something important that he hadn't told Deidara.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Deidara. You trust other persons too easily. And tomorrow morning we´ll arrive the land." Sasori answered emotionless.

"What do you mean?"

"I can explain." It was a different voice that had spoken. They both turned around to see everybody else there. It was Itachi that had spoken. He grabbed Deidara and dragged him to another room.

"Why do you think we travel with this huge yacht?"

"I don't know."

"One reason is you. When we land tomorrow, it´s the when you should flee. After that you can start a new life and everything. You´re nothing more than a whore to Sasori. He doesn't care if you would die or anything." Itachi finished his lie. Tears rolling down Deidara´s face, he ran away as fast and far as he could. He ran away from the dining room, leaving the clueless red head there.

-Meanwhile-

"You sold our shitheaded son away?" a woman´s voice spoke in the dark room, that´s only light came from a candle.

"But look how much money I got." a man´s voice defended and he offered the money for the woman.

"Do you think we can live with this the rest of our life?"

"We got to get the boy back. But how are we gonna do that?" the man asked.

"We kidnap him from the one you sold the fucking whore to." The woman´s voice decided and blew the candlelight off.

-Back to the yacht-

"Danna thinks me only as a whore… He hasn't cared of me even a bit for the whole time." Deidara cried on the deck. The sun was setting and the sky was colored in different shade of red and orange.

"So beautiful…"

"Itachi! What the fuck did you tell him?" Sasori stood up and pushed Itachi against the wall, ready to beat him up. Hidan and Kisame went to take Sasori off Itachi and held him back.

"Nothing much." Itachi smirked.

"You son of a bitch." Sasori shook him free from his friends grip.

"Whatever." Sasori stormed out of the room. He soak Deidara from Deidara´s hut, the salon, and the livingroom. Nothing. Sasori got a feeling of panic before heading to the desk. And to Sasori´s relief, Deidara sat on a bench looking at the sunset. Deidara hugged his knees and hide his face in them. Deidara mumbled something but stopped right away when he felt someone sit next to him. He lifted his head and when he saw the redhead, he hid his face again.

"What´s wrong brat?" Sasori asked softly. No answer.

"Deidara, I´m not in the mood to handle you right now, so tell me what´s wrong?" he sighed and hugged the blonde.

"You." Not louder than a whisper.

"What have I done now?"

"You made me feel something towards you and then I got to know you hate me. But so you know, I hate you too. I really hate you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Ouch… That hurts." Sasori said and stood up. Deidara could feel hurt in his voice but ignored it.

"You know what brat? I know I´m not perfect or anything but I got feelings too. Just forget it. Don't show your face to me again today. And this time I mean it!" Sasori said.

Next day they all ate breakfast together, Sasori not chaining even a glare with Deidara. Sasori sat with Konan and Pain while Deidara sat with Itachi and Kisame. Sasori stood up to get everyone´s attention.

"Like you all know, we will arrive the land in an hour. You got the whole day till 18 o´clock free before the yacht leaves with or without you. And Deidara… Don't come back." Sasori said and sat back down. Konan looked at Sasori who bit his bottom lip.

"Are you serious?" she whispered. Sasori gave her a sad glare and turned to poke his food with his knife and fork.

_Is Danna really going to let me free?_ Deidara thought. He looked at Sasori who played with his food.

"Guess it´s your lucky day." Itachi said smirking.

"I-I…" Deidara´s voice broke. After an hour they all stood on the land and were glancing around them. Deidara walked up to Sasori and grabbed his elbow before the redhead could leave.

"I-I want to talk…" Deidara said.

"What is it? You´re free but still you´re here?" Sasori said angrily.

"I-It´s just that… Thanks and I´m sorry about yesterday. I know I´m nothing more than a whore to you but… But I hoped… Never mind. Guess this is the goodbyes?" Deidara stuttered.

"Yes, this is the goodbyes. And Dei…" Sasori kissed Deidara´s lips "… You were never a whore to me." Sasori kissed him again and this time Deidara answered to it. Sasori licked Deidara´s bottom lip, asking for entrance and Deidara allowed Sasori happily. Their tongues fighting over the dominance which Sasori easily won, he continued to kiss Deidara. They kissed until Deidara had to break the kiss for a yelp of pain. Somebody was dragging him from his hair. He turned around and saw his mother and father.

"You shithead are coming with us!" Deidara´s mother said, while his father took a better grip of the blonde hair and dragged it painfully. Deidara´s eyes widened in fear. Suddenly his father let go of his hair and Deidara could see that all the others were gone expect Sasori, who had punched the old man. He wrapped his hands protectly around Deidara and said:

"He´s mine. You can´t take him away."

"Yes we can, that shithead is our son." the woman continued.

"Deidara is over 18 so he gets to decide by himself." Everybody turned their gazes to Deidara.

"I want to…" Deidara looked at his parents and then at Sasori "I wanna stay with Sasori."

"Too bad for you then." The man said slapping Deidara across the face and dragging him away from Sasori. Sasori on the other hand punched the old man again.

"SO, what´s going on here?" a new voice said. Everybody turned around only to see two men in blue uniforms.

"That redhead tried to kidnap our shi- son and now he attacked my man!" Deidara´s mother said dramatically.

"Is that so? I think it´s better if we take you to the station." one of the polices said and grabbed Sasori´s wrists.

"Let me go!" Sasori yelled.

"Calm down." the other policeman came to help to hold Sasori still. Deidara´s parents had moved closer to Deidara and grabbed his elbows so he couldn't run away. They both smirked.

"Dei…" Sasori whispered "I love you…" and so Sasori was dragged away.

"No…" Deidara whispered and tried to go after him, but was dragged back and slapped across the face again.

"You´re coming with us." The man said and dragged Deidara after him roughly from the hair.

"Why did you kidnap that boy?" one of the policemen asked.

"I didn't kidnap him, I bought him, from his own parents" Sasori said. He didn't think it would be good to lie now. The polices frowned.

"You bought him as a whore" Sasori nodded.

"Have you guys done _that_?" Sasori shook his head.

"His dad sold him?" Nod.

"Oh god and we arrested the wrong guy." the other police commented.

"I´m sorry but we can´t let you go yet. But first of all, we got to find the boy and his parents." The polices stormed off.

"Let me go!" Deidara screamed.

"Shut up asshole!" Deidara´s father yelled back. They brought him to a dark room and leaved him there, locking the door behind.

"Well hello, beauty." a man´s voice said. Deidara turned around and saw a fat, ugly guy heading towards him.

"No… I´m not gonna let you fuck me!" Deidara yelled and banged at the door. The man smirked and grabbed Deidara´s wrist so it hurt. He pulled him into a kiss.

"N-No."

The man throwed Deidara on the bed and sat on him. He started to kiss Deidara´s neck and moved his hands to Dedara´s pants.

"What? You´re a guy?" he asked smirking. Deidara nodded in disgust.

"Then it´s good that it doesn't matter." the man laughed and kissed Deidara again. The man opened Deidara´s mouth with force and his tongue slipped in. Deidara´s eyes full of tears he tried to get away but the man was heavy and held his hands tightly to the bed. Deidara bit the man´s tongue.

"Oh fuck with you, you fucking whore!" the man slapped Deidara´s face. The tears rolling down his cheeks as the man started to unzip his pants.

_BANG _the door was kicked open and many people stormed into the room. Deidara felt dizzy of disgust so he didn't see what was happening. Next thing what he saw was the police station.

"Wh-What happened?"

"I told the truth to the polices and they let me go. Your mum and dad are in the prison, and stays there right after you tell them everything." Deidara jumped at Sasori´s voice. But as said, after Deidara had told everything to them they let Sasori and Deidara go.

"Well… Umm… Bye then Danna." Deidara said when they arrived to the front of the yacht. Everybody else was there too.

"So, where are you gonna stay?" Sasori asked. He knows he let the blonde go, but he didn't want to. He loved him and wanted to protect him and be with him, like, forever.

"I don´t know." Deidara admitted eyes on the ground. Sasori placed his hands on the blonde´s hips and pulled him closer.

"Then why don't you come with me?" Sasori breathed warmly in his ear.

"But you said—"

"Just forget it." Sasori said and pulled the blonde after him, both smiling, to the yacht.

**A/N**

**I do not own Naruto…**

**But to the point, I had made a lemon part to this and I promise to write it here as a chapter two if I get enough of reviews to it. And tell me what you liked. **


End file.
